peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captured by the Mott Street Maulers
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Chuckie. "To hunt for some Mott Street Maulers, of course." Peewee Pete replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Max called, "we need to catch up with Taran!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Thugs and Chuckie followed Taran through the jungle searching for some cats as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Taran, Chuckie Finster, and The Lost Thugs: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Taran got to the other side first, John tripped and held onto another rock as Bill, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Peewee Pete walked across. John got up after that and followed them. Chuckie leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was a kind-hearted yeti named The Abominable he just stepped on. Taran, Chuckie, and The Lost Thugs: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Taran, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, and Peewee Pete crossed one vine while Chuckie and Peewee Pete slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the boys climbed over a log. Taran, Chuckie, and The Lost Thugs: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Taran didn't realize that his hat was taken by the reindeer family. Blitzen grabbed Taran's hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Mitzi took Taran's hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that she would look gorgeous. Child Rudolph shook his head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the hat was too big for him. Dissatisfied, Rudolph decided to put it back on Taran's head. And the assistant pig keeper didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Taran, Chuckie, and The Lost Thugs: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Chuckie stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was an elephant named Babar he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Taran, Chuckie, and The Lost Thugs: We're out to fight the Mott Street Maulers The Mott Street Maulers The Mott Street Maulers We're out to fight the Mott Street Maulers Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Taran lead the group past a sleeping brown bear named Papa Q. Bear. Taran poked Papa's nose with the umbrella point. Papa just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Chuckie walked past him with his stuffed rabbit over his shoulders. Papa looked confused. Taran, Chuckie, and The Lost Thugs: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Taran stopped as Man's Hunting Dogs spotted them. "Mott Street Maulers!" He called as the mice, lizard, and bat went somewhere. Taran examined a cat's paw prints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! Cat tracks." The Lost Thugs made a base of sand around themselves to attack the Mott Street Maulers. "Belongs to the Mott Street Mauling group. Quite savage, you know." Taran said. "Well, let's go get them!" John called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Fidget said. "Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Taran called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked John. "A plan of attack…" Taran said, as Bill sniffed suspiciously at the paw prints. Then, using his umbrella, Taran drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Chuckie saw a light blue English cap on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when a sword came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like a Mott Street Mauler. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Chuckie looked under the bush to see two brown cat paws. He gasped and ran to warn Taran. But he and the Lost Thugs were in a huddle. "Taran! Mott Street Maulers! Mott Street Maulers!" Chuckie called. Whacking John on the back with his toy rabbit, he cried out, "Let me in!" John accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Taran said, unaware of what was going on. "the Mott Street Mauler is cunning but not intelligent." Chuckie tried to warn them, but a cat's brown arm in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Taran cried, as his toy rabbit fell to the ground. The arm grabbed the rabbit. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Taran said, before a gray cat paw in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Thugs trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the Mott Street Maulers in disguise! Fidget frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Max and Old Blind Joe climbed up a tree, but one Mott Street Mauler chopped it down. Bill ran around around the clearing, trying to evade another Mott Street Mauler, who was chasing after him. But the same Mott Street Mauler grabbed him by the tail, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see two of the unnamed Mott Street Maulers dragging Bill and Fidget by the arms, Three unnamed Mott Street Maulers got Max, Old Blind Joe, and John tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. Two more came next with Peewee Pete tied on the seventh one's back. The last three Mott Street Maulers (one of them named Jake) had got Taran, Chuckie, and Chuckie's toy lemur captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to their tribe. Now we see Chuckie's stuffed toy lemur tied to an arrow, sitting on a small bundle of sticks while Taran, Chuckie, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Peewee Pete tied to a giant pole, sitting on a bundle of firewood with the Mott Street Maulers beating their drums. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Taran said. "Oh, that's alright, kid." John said. "It's not your fault." Peewee Pete agreed. "No, we do not mind." Bill said. "It's OK." Fidget said. Then a shadow fell over them. The Mott Street Maulers crossed their arms before moving aside to see a cat with brown fur, a Brooklyn accent, a gold tooth, wearing fake ears, a fake nose that often look rat-like, a blue top hat, a red trenchcoat with black fluffy trims, white opera gloves, blue pants, and brown sandals. His name was Warren T. Rat, and he was the chief of the Mott Street Mauler tribe. "So, we meet again!" Warren T. Rat said. "Uh, hi, Warren." Taran and the Lost Thugs said. "Hi!" Chuckie echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought pale-faced Lost Thugs," Warren T. Rat said, as Taran, Chuckie, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Peewee Pete stammered. "Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win." "Okay, Warren. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" John said. "Turn us loose?" asked Taran, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Bill, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Max said. "Turn us loose." Old Blind Joe repeated. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said Warren T. Rat angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Thugs. Bill chuckled nervously. "Warren T. Rat's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" Warren T. Rat snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Sonata Dusk?!" "Sonata Dusk?" asked John. "We ain't got your own princess!" Bill shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Taran said. "Me neither." John said. "Honest, we don't." Max said. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" Warren T. Rat snarled, "If Sonata Dusk is not back by sunset, we will send you to cat jail for a year!" Category:Fan Fiction